Anarchy
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Purgetory is open and Cass is in trouble, can the woman that he loves and  feels obligated to stop him save him? Can Ferelith choose between the two Angelic brothers Cass and Gabriel? Can her brothers help her before its to late? Cass/Gabe/OC  ADULTCONT
1. Proloug

**I do not own SPN or anyone there in! Plz enjoy ! read and review! This takes place in season 7 after the leviathen are set free, but Its my take on it so enjoy!**

**_Proulouge_**

she ran in fear from the shadow of regret chasing her. Rain pelting her like cold daggers of steal to her heart. Her blood soaked clothes clung to her as the branches slapped at her. The blood mixed with the rain and tears she cried...

''Ferelith!" Her older brothers called to her their shouts echoing like a haunting, but she didnt care her pain was to much. All she wanted was the truth, and all she got was the cold calculating gaze of his cold icy blue numb gaze. The gaze of the man she trusted for so long...If a man is what you would call him. She would lay down her life for him. And he turned around and did this. Threw everything away...Threw her away like a discarded piece of trash. "Ferelith!" The shouts echoed further away...But she kept running, she didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away from there, away from the pain, and hurt.

Her brothers didn't understand, they never could. He betrayed her in th the worst possiable way imaginable. Now she had no one, and he was gone. Ferelith collapsed against a tree and cried pulling her knees up against her chest. She felt like the world was finally coming to an end at last. That the apacolypse was converging around her after the long gruling fight. She couldn't take it any more, she wanted out...She was done...

He had betrayed her trust, took everything from her and threw it in her face. Her trust, their friendship...Her faith...Everything was shattered. "Fer?" Ferelith looked up with a teary angry gaze and saw her closest friend standing before her. His dark gaze filled with worry. "Gabe?" Gabriel walked over and helped her up carfully. "Come on Fer, lets get you out of the rain...You can't get sick on me now." He said. "I'm not going back..." Ferelith said harshly. Gabriel nodded. "Thats fine, We'll go somewhere else then..." Ferelith looked at him for a moment. He seemed just as upset as she was, but he was masking his pain as best as he could. _ Maybe we could help each other...Get throught this...Maybe Im not alone..._Ferelith thought. _All I know is...I Can't let Cass do this..._

_**A/N: I will be slow on updating as I am not always having accsess to a comp so plz bare with me! Thank you!**_


	2. Reunion

I do not own SPN or anyone there in but plz enjoy this first installment of Anarchy!

-Chapter 1- Reunion-2 yrs later

"Ms. Harding please explain again what happened..." Ferelith said looking at the distraught woman before her. Ms. Harding nodded slowly holding a tissue. "She...She came after me...Like...Like she was crazy..." She whispered. Ferelith nodded and wrote some notes down on a pad of paper, then looked back the woman her jade gaze hard as ice. "Okay, was she acting weird the past couple days? Did she say anything weird was going on? Like lights flickering on and off, a high pitched noise?" Ms. Harding looked at her confused and perplexed. "No...She didn't...Agent Monroe my daughter wasn't a drug user why would she say stuff like that?"

Ferelith didn't even bat an eye at the womans sudden hostility. "Look Ms. Harding, your daughter isn't the first to do this...Im asking because in this case these questions are routine." Ms. Harding nodded sullenly.  
>"I'm sorry...Its just I just buried my husband a month ago due to cancer...Now I have to bury my daughter."<br>Ferelith closed her note pad amd stood up. "Thanks for your time Ms. Harding..." As she went to leave Ms. Harding spoke with a trembling voice. "Will the pain ever go away?...Will it get easier?" Ferelith stopped and looked over her shoulder at the woman. She knew what the woman wanted to hear, but Ferelith couldn't bring herself to say it. Lying...Thats how this whole mess started. "No...It won't..." She said flatly. Ferelith opened the front door and stepped out into the hot July heat of Massachusets.

After droping off a scrap piece cloth with black liqued on it that had found in her daughters room at a lab Ferelith made her way back to her motel room and changed. Her motel room was littered with news paper clippings and papers regarding the case she had been working for two years. She leaned againts the vanity and looked at her reflection for a moment. Her long brown hair was wavy and framed her face, making her jade gaze pop. For a twenty year old at first glance you would think she was older by a couple years. On her arms were tattoos of chains that wrapped around her arms and stopped at her wrists where there were broken crosses.

The chains stood for the bound obligation she felt for stopping Castiel, the crosses stood for her broken faith, and betrayle she felt towards him. She never cried after that night...She couldn't. Gabriel had taken her to Lawrence, Kansas to get her feet back under her. And after about 3 days she felt ready to track Cass down and stop him, much against Gabriels displeasure but he understood.

Ferelith turned and loooked at her room for a moment. "I need a drink..." She said to herself. The memories were coming up again and she hated that.

_Flashback_

Ferelith stepped outside and closed the door her brothers bickering muteing instantly. As she headed to the impala she heard people talking. She paused and listened for a moment.

"...isn't right."

Ferelith scowled for a moment, that voice sounded familure. She walked quietly over to the end of the buliding and listend as she peeked around the corner.

"I don't care Crowley, our deal has changed..." Castiel snapped. Ferelith felt like she had been slapped, Castiel was talking with Crowly. And it wasn't a friendly conversation, Castiels body was tense and rigid.

"Listen to me you feathered freak, you cross me you'll be picking you pets up with a shovel!"  
>Crowly growled. Ferelith felt anger surge through her like a tidal wave. She knew Crowly wasn't just talk, but no one threatened her friends and family.<p>

"You threaten them Crowly, you touch them and it will be the last thing you ever do..."

Crowly took a step back his gaze seemed to hold fear, but anger as well. Ferelith didn't have to see Castiels face to know he was deadly seriouse. But it hurt her to the core of her soul to know what he was doing...

_End Flashback_

A black chevy impala pulled into the motel parking lot next to a silver camero and killed its engine.  
>"Is this it Sammy?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother. Sam Winchester nodded looking at the map.<br>"Yeah thats what Bobby said..." Dean looked at the car with pride. "Yeah Fer would drive that..." Sam looked at his brother. "Dean remember...We don't want to upset her.." Dean glanced at him with mock seriouseness. "Sammy, its been 2 years...we havn't heard from her...Not once...I know...How she's feeling okay?" Sam looked at him curiously. "How so?"

Dean sighed. "Because when you were fighting the mental battle with lucifer...I felt like I was obligated to kill you...She feels the same about Cass..." He said gently. "Its a big burden..." Sam looked at his brother, guilt washing over him. He remembered all to well. Unable to do anything, feeling himself punch his brother over and over again...Hurting him..  
>they didn't want that for Ferelith, even if it was slightly diffrent. Sam knew that Dean was fighting the urge to go out on his own one man army and put a bullet in the self proclaimed god himself. "We'll help her dean...Obviously Gabe knows this or he wouldn't have made it easy for Bobby to find her."<p>

Dean nodded. "I know...You ready?" Sam nodded back. "Yup, lets go talk to Fer..."

_End Ch. 1_  
>AN: thanks for reading the first chapter! plz review I love them dearly!<p>

~CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle 


	3. Scattered Thoughts, Broken Faith

**Im srry for the late update but I dont have access to a computer all the time. Here is chapter 2! I dont own SPN or anyone there in, I own Ferelith! Lets begin!**

**Song for Chapter- Damaged, By Plumb**

**- Chapter 2- Scattered Thoughts, and Broken Faith**

Sam looked out the passenger window when he saw a motel door open. "Dean I think thats her..." He said. Dean followed his younger brothers gaze and saw the woman walking in their direction. The woman had a feral beauty to her, her long wavy brown hair was streaked with black, she moved with a confidence that was all her own. Dean caught a glimps of silver coming from a boot sheath coming from the womans left boot and Dean knew with out a dought that it was an angelic blade. Castiels blade...

"Lets go Sam...Before she see's us..." Dean said opening his car door. Sam followed suit and got out. When they closed the doors the woman looked up and froze, her green gaze locking on the brothers. "Dean? Sam?" She said confused. She noticed her brothers looked pretty rough for wear. Dean was still fit, but he looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days...And Sam looked like he needed sleep. "Ferelith... Look we need to talk..." Sam said gently. Ferelith said nothing as she looked at them.

Dean watched her carefully as his sister stood there. "Fer...You cant do this..." He said. Sam noticed something when Dean said that comment, It was like a switch was flipped in his sister. Her face darkened like a storm, her body tensed. "You...Know nothing about what I can do..." She snapped. Dean looked at her, his own anger builidng. "Yes I do Fer...You Know I do! How can you stand there and say I dont!" Ferelith glared at him, her jade gaze hard. "You knew what he was doing! And you let him do it Dean!" Sam knew that was going to be brought up. "Fer, yes we knew...But we didnt want you to get hurt..." He said gently.

As fast as lightning she turned on him. "SO YOU LEFT ME! You went to stop him...And you left me at the motel...Not knowing what you were doing..." Sam stood there unsure of what to say. "If it hadnt been for Uriel I wouldn't have known!" Ferelith added. Dean didnt back down. "Yeah I know Fer...The Douchebag told you because he figured Cass would kill you! Did you ever think of that!" Ferelith shook her head in frustration. "What ever...What do you want?" She asked.

"We want you to come back with us..." Sam said gently. Ferelith shook her head crossing her arms over her chest. "No, Im not going back...I have to stop Cass..." Dean shook his head. "Your coming with us...Thats that..." Ferelith looked at him challenging. " I said no..." She turned and walked back to her room, Sam and Dean followed after her. "Fer...You cant do this alone..." Sam said. Ferelith looked at him over her shoulder. "I beg to differ on that Sammy..." She said opening the room door and going in.

Dean and Sam looked at the room in confusion. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and maps. The floor was littered with books and papers, the little table was littered with empty fast food bags and drink containers. Dean knew that a messy room was the sign of a brain in utter disorder. What scared Sam was the many pill bottels that littered the nightstand. They each had diffrent patient names, and were diffrent medications. Dean walked over and looked at them as Ferelith walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "So your poping pills now?" Dean asked. Ferelith looked at him and smirked. "No, I use them to stay awake...You try to keep up with someone who can be a state over in the blink of an eye..." Sam placed one of the bottles back on the table. "Fer...Theses bottles are almost empty and their thirty day perscriptions..." Ferelith shrugged. "like I said...I need an energy boost every now and again.

"Ferelith, Cass knows your tailing him...He's going to push you till you break..." Dean said gently. Ferelith looked at him. "Im fine Dean..." Sam looked at Dean shaking his head but Dean kept pushing. "Fer, leaving like that was stupid...You could have been killed..." Ferelith looked at him her anger building again. "I can take care of my self Dean...And I had Gabe so I wasn't alone..." Dean shook his head. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him Fer...He only helps if it benifits him..." Ferelith stood up anger radiating off of her. "Your wrong Dean, Gabe is a nice guy...And since Cass opened purgetory Gabriel has been helping me...SO...How would that benifit him exactly? Please elighten me..." Dean was quiet, he couldn't think of a thing that Gabriel could benifit from helping Ferelith. "He has some idea..." Dean finally said. "Sure he does Dean..."

"Fer, when was the last time you had any sleep?" Sam asked. "Four nights ago..." Ferelith answered. Sam nodded, and looked at his watch. "Why dont you get some sleep okay? We'll talk more in the morning..." Ferelith looked at Sam cautiously. "Don't worry Fer, we'll have our own room...I swear we won't try anything..." Sam promised.

"Aliright...Have a good night..."

_Fin Chapter 2_

**So what did you guys think? Plz review! I love ya'lls thoughts! Next chapter things get really heated up! gabe appears, and so do some new angels!**

**~CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle**


End file.
